psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
International Standard Classification of Occupations
The International Standard Classification of Occupations ''' is an International Labour Organization (ILO) classification structure. The current version, known as '''ISCO-88, is the third iteration, following ISCO-58 and ISCO-66. There is an updated version of the structure being prepared for release by 2008. The ILO describes the purpose of the ISCO-88 as: a tool for organising jobs into a clearly defined set of groups according to the tasks and duties undertaken in the job. It is intended both for statistical users and for client oriented users. The main client oriented applications are in the recruitment of workers through employment offices, in the management of short or long term migration of workers between countries as well as in the development of vocational training programmes and guidance. ISCO-88 The ISCO-88 divides jobs into 10 major groups, with each group further organized into sub-major, minor and unit (not shown) groups. MAJOR GROUP 1 LEGISLATORS, SENIOR OFFICIALS AND MANAGERS :11 LEGISLATORS AND SENIOR OFFICIALS ::111 LEGISLATORS ::112 SENIOR GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS ::113 TRADITIONAL CHIEFS AND HEADS OF VILLAGES ::114 SENIOR OFFICIALS OF SPECIAL-INTEREST ORGANISATIONS :12 CORPORATE MANAGERS ::121 DIRECTORS AND CHIEF EXECUTIVES ::122 PRODUCTION AND OPERATIONS DEPARTMENT MANAGERS ::123 OTHER DEPARTMENT MANAGERS :13 GENERAL MANAGERS ::131 GENERAL MANAGERS MAJOR GROUP 2 PROFESSIONALS :21 PHYSICAL, MATHEMATICAL AND ENGINEERING SCIENCE PROFESSIONALS ::211 PHYSICISTS, CHEMISTS AND RELATED PROFESSIONALS ::212 MATHEMATICIANS, STATISTICIANS AND RELATED PROFESSIONALS ::213 COMPUTING PROFESSIONALS ::214 ARCHITECTS, ENGINEERS AND RELATED PROFESSIONALS :22 LIFE SCIENCE AND HEALTH PROFESSIONALS ::221 LIFE SCIENCE PROFESSIONALS ::222 HEALTH PROFESSIONALS (except nursing) ::223 NURSING AND MIDWIFERY PROFESSIONALS :23 TEACHING PROFESSIONALS ::231 COLLEGE, UNIVERSITY AND HIGHER EDUCATION TEACHING PROFESSIONALS ::232 SECONDARY EDUCATION TEACHING PROFESSIONALS ::233 PRIMARY AND PRE-PRIMARY EDUCATION TEACHING PROFESSIONALS ::234 SPECIAL EDUCATION TEACHING PROFESSIONALS ::235 OTHER TEACHING PROFESSIONALS :24 OTHER PROFESSIONALS ::241 BUSINESS PROFESSIONALS ::242 LEGAL PROFESSIONALS ::243 ARCHIVISTS, LIBRARIANS AND RELATED INFORMATION PROFESSIONALS ::244 SOCIAL SCIENCE AND RELATED PROFESSIONALS ::245 WRITERS AND CREATIVE OR PERFORMING ARTISTS ::246 RELIGIOUS PROFESSIONALS MAJOR GROUP 3 TECHNICIANS AND ASSOCIATE PROFESSIONALS :31 PHYSICAL AND ENGINEERING SCIENCE ASSOCIATE PROFESSIONALS ::311 PHYSICAL AND ENGINEERING SCIENCE TECHNICIANS ::312 COMPUTER ASSOCIATE PROFESSIONALS ::313 OPTICAL AND ELECTRONIC EQUIPMENT OPERATORS ::314 SHIP AND AIRCRAFT CONTROLLERS AND TECHNICIANS ::315 SAFETY AND QUALITY INSPECTORS :32 LIFE SCIENCE AND HEALTH ASSOCIATE PROFESSIONALS ::321 LIFE SCIENCE TECHNICIANS AND RELATED ASSOCIATE PROFESSIONALS ::322 MODERN HEALTH ASSOCIATE PROFESSIONALS (except nursing) ::323 NURSING AND MIDWIFERY ASSOCIATE PROFESSIONALS ::324 TRADITIONAL MEDICINE PRACTITIONERS AND FAITH HEALERS :33 TEACHING ASSOCIATE PROFESSIONALS ::331 PRIMARY EDUCATION TEACHING ASSOCIATE PROFESSIONALS ::332 PRE-PRIMARY EDUCATION TEACHING ASSOCIATE PROFESSIONALS ::333 SPECIAL EDUCATION TEACHING ASSOCIATE PROFESSIONALS ::334 OTHER TEACHING ASSOCIATE PROFESSIONALS :34 OTHER ASSOCIATE PROFESSIONALS ::341 FINANCE AND SALES ASSOCIATE PROFESSIONALS ::342 BUSINESS SERVICES AGENTS AND TRADE BROKERS ::343 ADMINISTRATIVE ASSOCIATE PROFESSIONALS ::344 CUSTOMS, TAX AND RELATED GOVERNMENT ASSOCIATE PROFESSIONALS ::345 POLICE INSPECTORS AND DETECTIVES ::346 SOCIAL WORK ASSOCIATE PROFESSIONALS ::347 ARTISTIC, ENTERTAINMENT AND SPORTS ASSOCIATE PROFESSIONALS ::348 RELIGIOUS ASSOCIATE PROFESSIONALS MAJOR GROUP 4 CLERKS :41 OFFICE CLERKS ::411 SECRETARIES AND KEYBOARD-OPERATING CLERKS ::412 NUMERICAL CLERKS ::413 MATERIAL-RECORDING AND TRANSPORT CLERKS ::414 LIBRARY, MAIL AND RELATED CLERKS ::419 OTHER OFFICE CLERKS :42 CUSTOMER SERVICES CLERKS ::421 CASHIERS, TELLERS AND RELATED CLERKS ::422 CLIENT INFORMATION CLERKS MAJOR GROUP 5 SERVICE WORKERS AND SHOP AND MARKET SALES WORKERS :51 PERSONAL AND PROTECTIVE SERVICES WORKERS ::511 TRAVEL ATTENDANTS AND RELATED WORKERS ::512 HOUSEKEEPING AND RESTAURANT SERVICES WORKERS ::513 PERSONAL CARE AND RELATED WORKERS ::514 OTHER PERSONAL SERVICES WORKERS ::515 ASTROLOGERS, FORTUNE-TELLERS AND RELATED WORKERS ::516 PROTECTIVE SERVICES WORKERS :52 MODELS, SALESPERSONS AND DEMONSTRATORS ::521 FASHION AND OTHER MODELS ::522 SHOP SALESPERSONS AND DEMONSTRATORS ::523 STALL AND MARKET SALESPERSONS MAJOR GROUP 6 SKILLED AGRICULTURAL AND FISHERY WORKERS :61 MARKET-ORIENTED SKILLED AGRICULTURAL AND FISHERY WORKERS ::611 MARKET GARDENERS AND CROP GROWERS ::612 MARKET-ORIENTED ANIMAL PRODUCERS AND RELATED WORKERS ::613 MARKET-ORIENTED CROP AND ANIMAL PRODUCERS ::614 FORESTRY AND RELATED WORKERS ::615 FISHERY WORKERS, HUNTERS AND TRAPPERS :62 SUBSISTENCE AGRICULTURAL AND FISHERY WORKERS ::621 SUBSISTENCE AGRICULTURAL AND FISHERY WORKERS MAJOR GROUP 7 CRAFT AND RELATED TRADES WORKERS :71 EXTRACTION AND BUILDING TRADES WORKERS ::711 MINERS, SHOTFIRERS, STONE CUTTERS AND CARVERS ::712 BUILDING FRAME AND RELATED TRADES WORKERS ::713 BUILDING FINISHERS AND RELATED TRADES WORKERS ::714 PAINTERS, BUILDING STRUCTURE CLEANERS AND RELATED TRADES WORKERS :72 METAL, MACHINERY AND RELATED TRADES WORKERS ::721 METAL MOULDERS, WELDERS, SHEET-METAL WORKERS, STRUCTURAL- METAL PREPARERS, AND RELATED TRADES WORKERS ::722 BLACKSMITHS, TOOL-MAKERS AND RELATED TRADES WORKERS ::723 MACHINERY MECHANICS AND FITTERS ::724 ELECTRICAL AND ELECTRONIC EQUIPMENT MECHANICS AND FITTERS :73 PRECISION, HANDICRAFT, PRINTING AND RELATED TRADES WORKERS ::731 PRECISION WORKERS IN METAL AND RELATED MATERIALS ::732 POTTERS, GLASS-MAKERS AND RELATED TRADES WORKERS ::733 HANDICRAFT WORKERS IN WOOD,TEXTILE, LEATHER AND RELATED MATERIALS ::734 PRINTING AND RELATED TRADES WORKERS :74 OTHER CRAFT AND RELATED TRADES WORKERS ::741 FOOD PROCESSING AND RELATED TRADES WORKERS ::742 WOOD TREATERS, CABINET-MAKERS AND RELATED TRADES WORKERS ::743 TEXTILE, GARMENT AND RELATED TRADES WORKERS ::744 PELT, LEATHER AND SHOEMAKING TRADES WORKERS MAJOR GROUP 8 PLANT AND MACHINE OPERATORS AND ASSEMBLERS :81 STATIONARY-PLANT AND RELATED OPERATORS ::811 MINING- AND MINERAL-PROCESSING-PLANT OPERATORS ::812 METAL-PROCESSING-PLANT OPERATORS ::813 GLASS, CERAMICS AND RELATED PLANT OPERATORS ::814 WOOD-PROCESSING- AND PAPERMAKING-PLANT OPERATORS ::815 CHEMICAL-PROCESSING-PLANT OPERATORS ::816 POWER-PRODUCTION AND RELATED PLANT OPERATORS ::817 AUTOMATED-ASSEMBLY-LINE AND INDUSTRIAL-ROBOT OPERATORS :82 MACHINE OPERATORS AND ASSEMBLERS ::821 METAL- AND MINERAL-PRODUCTS MACHINE OPERATORS ::822 CHEMICAL-PRODUCTS MACHINE OPERATORS ::823 RUBBER- AND PLASTIC-PRODUCTS MACHINE OPERATORS ::824 WOOD-PRODUCTS MACHINE OPERATORS ::825 PRINTING-, BINDING- AND PAPER-PRODUCTS MACHINE OPERATORS ::826 TEXTILE-, FUR- AND LEATHER-PRODUCTS MACHINE OPERATORS ::827 FOOD AND RELATED PRODUCTS MACHINE OPERATORS ::828 ASSEMBLERS ::829 OTHER MACHINE OPERATORS AND ASSEMBLERS :83 DRIVERS AND MOBILE-PLANT OPERATORS ::831 LOCOMOTIVE-ENGINE DRIVERS AND RELATED WORKERS ::832 MOTOR-VEHICLE DRIVERS ::833 AGRICULTURAL AND OTHER MOBILE-PLANT OPERATORS ::834 SHIPS' DECK CREWS AND RELATED WORKERS MAJOR GROUP 9 ELEMENTARY OCCUPATIONS :91 SALES AND SERVICES ELEMENTARY OCCUPATIONS ::911 STREET VENDORS AND RELATED WORKERS ::912 SHOE CLEANING AND OTHER STREET SERVICES ELEMENTARY OCCUPATIONS ::913 DOMESTIC AND RELATED HELPERS, CLEANERS AND LAUNDERERS ::914 BUILDING CARETAKERS, WINDOW AND RELATED CLEANERS ::915 MESSENGERS, PORTERS, DOORKEEPERS AND RELATED WORKERS ::916 GARBAGE COLLECTORS AND RELATED LABOURERS :92 AGRICULTURAL, FISHERY AND RELATED LABOURERS ::921 AGRICULTURAL, FISHERY AND RELATED LABOURERS :93 LABOURERS IN MINING, CONSTRUCTION, MANUFACTURING AND TRANSPORT ::931 MINING AND CONSTRUCTION LABOURERS ::932 MANUFACTURING LABOURERS ::933 TRANSPORT LABOURERS AND FREIGHT HANDLERS MAJOR GROUP 0 ARMED FORCES :01 ARMED FORCES External links *ISCO-88 at the ILO. Category:Economic classification systems Category:International Labour Organization Category:Occupations